


a Requiem for Man

by ZXA



Category: Danball Senki, Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters, Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Gen, I'm calling it mature because some of the content is going to be a bit brutal (and already has been), M/M, Other, RFM au, Slow Burn, all the major included characters will be different in some way, also uhhh, as well as the characters from it im gonna have as major in the character thing, bc its gonna happen, i added danball bc i mentioned haruka, i also added appmon, im actually really excited to upload this, in any case this is an AU fic!, jKJKHKSDksjks, kyouyas only implied to exist so far but Ykno, my epic au crossover fic, since kanagai IS endgame but they're definitely gonna slow burn, the chapters are pretty short but it means more updating to be fair fdsjdahkds, therell be more thats just easier, tw for abusive father in the prologue too, tw for human experimentation in the prologue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXA/pseuds/ZXA
Summary: Sometimes being human just means being kind.If that's the case, then I fear I may have never been human to begin with. I suppose I was just a monster from the start, so... I wonder if it's possible for a monster to become human.I wonder, is that maybe my destiny?





	1. InHuman

**Author's Note:**

> the prologue gives a lot of context but I'm going to summarize it for those who can't read it at the beginning of ch.1!!

I wasn't human anymore.

I could never go back to my mom again. She was gone, all gone. My father, who decided I was a means to an end, used me for money.

 

I wasn't human anymore.

Or maybe I had never been human from the start, just some usable pawnable child who wasn't necessary. But I definitely, definitely wasn't human, I was something else, something  _ worse. _

 

_ “Experiment DD3-ND is prepared, sir.” “Good, start the process.” _

 

Darkness, I remember being surrounded by darkness, filled with excruciating pain. A lot of clouding in my vision, a scream, coming from my lips, half mine, half something else, and then just mine, and then just its, and then the combination again. And blood from my fingers, my own, not my own, my own.  _ Ours. _

 

The sound of a voice, distant, speaking to me through the water that filled my ears. “I want to get stronger. I want to get stronger. I  _ will defeat him _ .”

 

I certainly couldn't be considered human, I couldn't belong anywhere anymore. And yet, the other half seemed to cry the same, think its part in my brain.

“Its okay, even though we don't belong, right?”

“We’ll get stronger together, and then we'll kill  _ him _ .”

 

I was not human, but I was still alive, breathing. I slammed my fist against the glass--? Whatever it could've been. A lab rat, no, not again, I won't let them touch me.

 

A flash in half my face, and it seemed neither consciousness was in control.

We woke to blood, lots, crimson, covering our hands.  _ Not at all ours. _

 

Black wings crunched out of my back, bending their way numbly. And we flew, escaping the white prison that now had scattered scarlet. Where would we go? We didn't belong anywhere, anywhere at all.

 

We eventually decided to wander the streets, covered in purple fabric wings to protect our half-fragile skin.

_ “Humans are surprisingly strong of mind.”  _ The voice said, confused.

 

“They have to be,” I replied, “Since their kind are so awful to one another.”

 

No matter what, no matter how, this fragile body would become stronger, and then we’d fight him, the one who made us his plaything, his  _ pawn. _ For now, we needed to rest. A fire was set and we curled up.

 

“Who are you?” I finally asked in the darkness.

 

“My name… You can call me  _ Abygale _ .” He said.

A different consciousness, not human, but still a person.

 

“I see.” I responded, closing our eyes.

 

“And you?”

 

“My name is…” I wasn't my father’s child. And my mom was gone, but… I could use her last name, and the name I wanted. “...  _ Gaito Kurouzu.  _ It is nice to meet you.”

 

“Mm, it is nice to meet you as well. --It seems we’ll be spending a lot of time together, hm?” He let out a chuckle.

 

I responded in much the same manner, chuckling back, “Yes, you could say we’ve been bonded for life.”

 

A brutally forced bond, but I don't hate him, its not his fault we’re like this. We both aim for the same spot, anyhow. Since we're sharing like this, it's fine.

 

It's not something I can ever go back from. I didn't even get to fall in love, or be a real child, yet in a sense, I have ‘died’. Those things are things I can never have, they simply aren't my destiny.

 

We sleep peacefully, despite the fact that we have been stitched together like this. It is acceptable for me, even.

 

I think I may have even received an ounce of happiness again, since I was no longer lonely.

 

Maybe I wasn't human anymore, but I felt more human now than I had a few hours ago.

Maybe I wasn't human anymore, but I was still a person.

At least I wasn't alone.


	2. Clockwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If we support each other, little by little...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prologue summary:  
> Gaito and Abygale were fused in a lab, and killed the scientists who did it, escaping into the night and introducing themselves to each other before going to sleep. this is mostly for 1 person but w.e
> 
> also hi this is the Kanata Appears chapter. enjoy !

_ “Good morning, cruel world.”  _ I whispered softly, stretching my arms. The purple wings still covered my skin-- no, actually, something was different now. I felt  _ sore,  _ reached my arm to touch my back. When my hand brushed along, I winced.

 

“...What happened, Abygale?” I finally questioned.

 

“Mm, right.” And he began to explain. “For ‘clothes’ I tore up one of our wings.”

 

That… Right. That would explain the soreness, and the clothes. I sighed, dropping my hands to my side.

“Alright, then.” I didn't want the details. We stared off, wondering what now. 

“...Would you like to go exploring? We’ll have to keep our head low, but--”

 

“Yeah,  _ let's _ .”

 

We started walking, heading into town. At least like this, people wouldn't think us too strange.

It was an odd scene.

 

There was a lot of hustle and bustle about, much going on-- I realized I had been on the outskirts of a completely unfamiliar city, there wasn't much else to it. No event, nothing-- just a new place that I wasn't used to the level of busyness of. I was a little overwhelmed by it actually, and I didn't really have any way to fit in with it.

 

No money for shops, for food, for needs.

 

I thought about it to myself. There was not much I could do, mm…

Someone practically flew past me, and another chased them.

“ _ Get back here,  _ **_robot_ ** _! I'll break you into scrap! _ ”

 

I decided to speed after them, turning on my heel. One of my eyes glowed increasingly red, and I recalled the scene at the lab.

_ Not in public _ . I told myself, calming down,  _ I don't even know the full scale of the situation. _

 

The glow lessened as I chased them down.

 

The human finally caught up to the robot, and I caught up to them both in some back alley, closed off and dark. I hid so as not to be seen.

 

“ _ I won't let you get away like you let her. _ ”

This was ugly, I could tell already.

 

“ _ I helped her, so you’ll kill me? _ ” A soft mechanical whirr as the robot tilted his head, likely trying to process this information.

 

“ _ Exactly, and no one will save you. _ ”

 

“ _ Why? _ ”

 

“ _ You're a freak, who would get involved with you? _ ”

 

The robot didn't respond, but the man went on to take out a knife, jabbing it into the robot’s hand.

_ No,  _ I was a freak too, wasn’t I?

 

So I stepped forward, glowing in my eyes again.

“ _ If you don't want to die, move. Get out of here. Leave him. _ ” I said, looking at the man.

 

They both looked at me.

“ _ What are you going to do, kid? Stop trying to play hero and go home to your mommy. _ ”

 

“ _ Oh? My mother is dead. Besides, I thought you knew. _ ” My hand raised, shadows escaping from my fingertips. I… wasn't aware of this. Was Abygale helping? I mentally thanked him. “ _ The only person to help a so-called ‘freak’ would be someone who's a ‘freak’ themself. You are truly a foolish man.” _

 

He  _ ran _ like a coward, tail between his legs. The glowing I could see ceased.

I looked at the robot, pulling the knife that jabbed into his hand and the wall out of its place.

 

I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to say.

He broke the silence, finally.

 

“ _ Thank you _ .” And offered a hand. I took it, and a little confused kind of handshake happened.

 

“ _ Um, you're welcome, I think _ .”

 

He looked me over, and I think my stomach growled.

“ _ Ah! Alright, I’ll take you back! _ ” He held my hand and dragged me along.

 

“Abygale, is this okay with you?”

“It's fine with me.”

“ _O-okay…_ _But where?_ ”

 

“ _ Home. Don't worry, my mom has food! _ ” He smiled.

 

“Huh, he has a really pretty smile…”

“Oh, are you falling in love now, Gaito?” Abygale teased.

“No, it's nothing like that! Just… I’ve never had any friends, so I think… Well, I don't know. I'm not human, but maybe I could be friends with someone like him, who isn't human either.”

Abygale liked that, I think.

 

“ _ This is your place? _ ” We stopped in front of a small building, and I kept my hand gripped on his.

 

“ _ Yeah. Come on in! _ ” He called for his ‘mother’.

 

“ _ You brought a guest? Kanata, introduce me. _ ” A very kind lady appeared as we entered, and I looked rather shyly towards her. It felt awkward, somehow.

 

He nudged me to introduce myself.

“ _ I-I’m… Gaito. Kurouzu… Gaito. _ ” I said nervously.

 

“ _Gaito… well, alright!_ _Nice to meet you._ ” She continued on to introduce herself, but I only caught her last name -- _Oozora. Miss Oozora._

 

_ Kanata,  _ the robot boy, looked at me with a smile and squeezed my hand lightly. “ _ Hey mom, do you mind making some food for them? They seem really hungry _ .” And then asked me, “ _ Would you like to bathe, too? _ ”

 

Ah…

This was a little nice, they were nice...

“ _ S--sure… _ ”

 

“Abygale, is it dangerous to be comfortable here?”

“I sense no danger.”

“Alright…”

 

I was a bit weary, but for now, I suppose I’d trust them. I saved the robot, so maybe he thought he owed me…?

 

Kanata ushered me in with a smile.

Kanata, Kanata… 

“ _ Kanata _ .” He looked a bit confused, as I said his name. “ _ That's you, right? It's a nice name… Um, thank you for doing this, but you don't owe me anything… _ ”

 

He nodded, “ _ Yup! And don't worry, Gai~to.” _ Something about the way he said it was a bit singsongy, “ _ I want to do this! _ ”

 

_ So even though he's not human, he's allowed to feel? He's allowed to be kind? _

I teared up a little bit, mumbling.

_ “You're more human than I ever was. _ ”

 

I can't take advantage of this kindness, so after I’ve bathed and dressed and eaten, I decided I’ll take off.

 

I sat at the table, and Kanata talked to me about how nice it was that he wasn't the only strange person in this town. The mother spoke to me about this too, insisting I stay for a bit.

 

“ _ I’m glad I'm not alone either, but I can't stay here. _ ”

 

“ _ Oh… You're always welcome in this house then! _ ” 

 

“ _ Thank you. _ ” I nodded. It seemed the pair was a little lonely. But I don't have any company to offer except myself.

 

“ _ I’ll walk you home! _ ” Kanata said, eyes shining at me.

 

“ _Ah, no…_ _I’ll be fine.”_ I didn't have a home, that would be embarrassing. He tried to insist, but I murmured that it was better for my sake if he didn't and he dropped it, a bit disappointed. “ _You're very kind. I hope I can meet you both again._ ”

 

“Are you sure you wish to leave, Gaito?”

“I don't want to, but it's better not to get involved with such kind people. They’d be harboring a murderer, so…”

Abygale seemed to agree with me.

 

Finally returning to our spot, I set up a fire.

 

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”


	3. "Home"?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an unfamiliar yet desirable place of being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhh updates like this will be posted on Sundays!

Kanata and I saw a lot more of each other after that. It seemed we were destined to meet nonetheless, despite my urging.

We always a least greeted each other, and I guess because he insisted so much I decided to go with him doing his shopping.

 

“ _ You know, they have the best blackberries here! _ ” He beamed at me, “ _ In this town, in this store!” _

 

“ _ The best blackberries? _ ” I questioned, chuckling a bit. Kanata was a little funny. “ _ Do you eat them, too? _ ”

 

“ _ Yup!”  _ A surprising response, honestly. “ _ They're definitely the best! You're kind of like a blackberry, Gaito. _ ”

 

“ _ How so? _ ”

 

“ _ You're bitter, but also sweet. Some people definitely don't like you, but you're good to me. _ ”

 

“ _ This is what, the fifth time we’ve met? _ ” But I laughed, finally smiling at him, “ _ You're really, really cute. _ ”

 

“ _ Cute? _ ”

 

“ _Ah, no, I meant-.”_ I cursed myself. Why did I have to use that word specifically, “ _You're a really sweet person, and I smile just being around you. I'm glad I get to be your friend, even though I pushed you away at first._ ”

 

He  _ sparkled  _ at that.

“ _ Really? I'm glad we're friends too! _ ” I guess it was okay, though, since he was so happy.  If someone that wonderful could be happy from something like that, I couldn't push that away anymore.

 

We walked side by side, gathering the things his mother wanted. The berries, next butter--

“ _ It's kinda weird. _ ” He stated so suddenly, I thought I was going to die.

 

“ _ What is? _ ” I forced down my confusion.

 

“ _ The fact that you suddenly decided to help me, the fact that you suddenly showed up in town, the fact that we became friends, me. _ ” But he looked to me with a smile, “ _ But I was talking about the butter. _ ”

 

“ _... Oh. How so?”  _ I ended up chuckling, he was right. It was a lot of weirdness. Everything. I was weird, huh.

 

“ _ It comes in sticks and it feels slimy and gross but the things you can make with it range and are often great! _ ” What an insight-- Ah, about the butter.

 

Kanata smiled brightly, and even thought it was about butter, he appeared to glitter under the light of the glass we stood together in front of, cheeks slightly pink with a bit of bashfulness. His hand clasped down on mine tightly, and I decided not to reject the warmth without asking Abygale. As he glittered, a bit of guilt filled me. He was going to become a part of my mess. He wanted to, sure.

 

But that didn't mean he deserved it.

 

My expression dropped and he looked at me quizzically.

 

“ _ You-- you really shouldn't be friends with me, Kanata _ .” I gazed up at him, feeling worse for saying these thoughts out loud. A pit grew in my stomach as his expression dropped too.

 

“ _ Don't say that… _ ” He looked physically wounded by my words, like it was a personal attack on him, or that he’d been hit with some awful realization.

 

I looked away, and dropped my hand as he grabbed the butter.

“ _ It isn't something wrong with you, Kanata. I really want to be your friend. You're a great person, and I’m certainly grateful you desire my company.” _

 

“ _ Is it because I’m not human? _ ” I shook my head furiously at that.

 

“ _ It's because I care about you, that I don't think we should be friends. Every time you're around me, you're in danger. I can't protect you, so I think you should leave me. _ ”

 

Something seemed to ring violently in his mind, and he held my hand in silence, walking to the next thing on the list.

 

Milk.

I didn't think I could remedy this kind of thing. He tugged me along nonetheless, grabbing the last item before checkout. I stumbled forwards a little following after him.

 

“ _ Kanata. Please, you're hurting my arm. _ ”

 

“ _ Ah, I'm sorry… _ ” 

We finished buying the goods and left the store together, but something about it felt cold. I thought it hurt, I thought it might've hurt him. And then, his hands touched mine again

 

“ _ Please don't go. I understand if you need time to yourself, or if you can't be around all the time, or if you don't want me to get hurt, even. I know it's selfish of me to ask, but… _ ” He pleaded with a face that looked like it was falling apart.

 

_ Tears. He really was more human than me. _

 

I couldn't deal with it.

“ _ At least don't abandon me entirely. Let's spend time together when we get the chance. We can watch movies together, or play games, or something. _ ”

 

If I said no, it would break his heart.

I know I wanted to stay with him, too.

I held his hands tightly, and shoved into him.

 

“ _ I’m scared. I'm scared for myself, and I’m scared for you. You saw me in the back alley, didn't you? You saw what happened. I don't want any of the blood on my hands, on yours. I can't promise anything. I can't promise even to be here when you want me around. I'm scared, and I can only barely admit it, Kanata. I can only admit I'm scared because you're so warm and kind and casual. You break down the walls I’ve been putting up for the longest time. _ ” I held tighter.

“ _ I don't want to leave you either. But more than that, it’d be selfish of me to take you away from your mother and put you in harms way. You're both angels. Kind, flawed, beautiful angels. _ ”

 

Kanata stood still in silence, confused by the weight of my body pressing against him suddenly.

He finally responded by moving to hug my close.

 

“ _ I don't think it matters if I’m safe in a situation like this. I'm a robot, remember? I can be upgraded. Besides, Gaito… _ ” He leaned down to lift me up. My feet were suddenly off the ground but I felt… safe, somehow. “ _ We enjoy each other's company, and that's what really counts. _ ”

 

For the first time in years, I cried.

In his arms, I finally felt like a person.

In his arms, I finally had a home.


	4. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if I can't forget the bad things, you've given me something special.

_ Trembling, _ a quaking fear that felt like absolutely nothing else before. Though I’d had these moments a few time, waking up in a cold sweat with tears in my eyes.

 

“Abygale.”

“What is it, Gaito?”

“Another nightmare.”

“Him?”

“...Yes.”

 

He seemed to sigh at me -- maybe not at me, perhaps at the thought of that man being involved with another nightmare.

 

It was so common within the last month.

… The absolute worst.

 

I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to think of someone like that ever again.

 

“We aren't his plaything.”

 

Abygale finally speaks up again, and I smile at that with a small hum from my lips.

“No. We’ll end him, won't we?”

“... I'm sorry you've been dragged into this.”

“Even if I had the choice, Abygale, I wouldn't choose to abandon you.”

 

I decided to go back to sleep a little bit, this time left in a much comfortable state.

No nightmares, but rather, a peaceful dream.

 

( Soft, a gentle breeze fluttering through my hair. Petals floated down from the sky, a guiding my eyes to the boy who I’d found in my life.

 

A pair of blue eyes, strikingly gazing into my own, hair like angels wings -- anything but normal. Anything but normal. But absolutely beautiful.

 

His hands clutched mine with a smile, and it turned into a hug. I couldn't help but feel at home.

 

I never wanted this feeling to go away.

 

He’d really become my best friend in no time at all. Had it really only been a month since we’d started getting to know each other?

 

Had I really only known him that long?

I closed my eyes, leaning against his chest, listening to the sound of his voice. A soft, whimsical voice, like the sound of a favorite song.

 

“ _ Gaito… _ ”

 

I loved him. My best friend.

“ _ I love you. _ ”

I smiled, genuinely, gazing up to look into his eyes. “ _ I love you too. _ ”

The dream ended and I woke to the sun with a big smile.)

 

“Happy dream?”

“Mm. We're going to visit the Oozoras today.”

“Alright.”

Hopping up, I had a little skip in my step while heading there. I was a bit nervous, not wanting to hurt Kanata or his mother in any sense.

 

He had told me he’d talk to her about things to keep him safe. He was a robot, after all, defense for himself was likely something she could do.

 

But I wanted to keep him safe myself, still.

 

I knocked on the door lightly, lowering my hands toward my lap.

 

“ _ Ah, hello Gaito. _ ”

The door opened with a beam of happiness from Ms. Oozora’s face, and she cried for her son.

“ _ Kanata!!” _

The angelic robot came bolting toward the door as she let me in, and as soon as I was inside I was practically knocked over by his hug.

 

“ _ Gaitooooo!! _ ” He kissed my cheek, pulling away to heat up.

I felt my face heat up, touching confusedly at the previously pressed against spot.

 

“ _ Hi, Kanata. _ ” I sighed, wrapping my arms around him back.

Mm, I was happy to see him face to face nonetheless.

 

His mother looked to us with a grin, as if about to tease. Then gasped.

“ _ That reminds me, I have to work on Athora!” _

 

Kanata looked to her, still squishing me against his chest. “ _ Athora? _ ”

 

She pumped her fist into the air dramatically, waving it around before giving us a thumbs up. “ _ Your defensive upgrade! _ ”

 

Kanata looked to me with a shrug as his mother went off to work in a room in the back.

“ _ Wanna play some video games together? _ ”

 

I nodded, still a little smooshed. “ _ Sure. We're gonna spend the whole day together, so you better find things for us to do. _ ”

 

Kanata hummed while dragging me back to his room and sitting me down in front of his television. “ _ We've got plenty of things to do! Games, and movies, and we can just relax, and cuddle, and stuff like that. _ ”

 

I laughed again, looking at the glittering, glistening smile on his face. He was like a star, or a rainbow, or a gemstone. Something beautiful, shining. I hoped something not so fleeting. I wanted his company, and to be happy at his side.

He handed me a controller, and we started to play the game. It was fun, but more fun was the fact that I played it with him.

 

Since that man exists, surely these days couldn't last.

But hopefully, I was wrong.

 

“...  _ Hey _ .” Kanata's tone suddenly darkened, and I worried as I looked to him. “ _ There are a lot of things neither of us know, huh? _ ”

 

It was a little bit sad, I think. I stood up, walking right next to him, and then I sat back down, pressing myself against his side.

“ _ Kanata. _ ” I said, holding onto him. “ _ If we knew everything, I don't think this world would be worth living in. They say ‘ignorance is bliss.’ And on some levels, that is correct. I think, because I can still learn things, that maybe one day, I can have true happiness. _ ”

…  _ Besides,  _ you’d taught me so much already.

He wrapped both his arms around me tightly, burying his face into my shoulder.

 

“ _ Gaito. _ ” He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it upon further review, letting out only a sigh and then, “ _ Thank you.” _

“ _ I don't think I did anything deserving of thanks. I'm merely glad that we're friends, Kanata. You've given me something I never had before. _ ”

 

That piqued his interest, and he asked with wide eyes, “ _ What did I give you? _ ”

I squeezed him. “ _ You gave me…” _

A pause, mulling it over a few moments.

 

He gave me a lot, but most notably, there was something in particular. Something warm, something kind, something sparkling in my eyes.

...

...

  
“ _ You gave me  _ **_fun_ ** _.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyyyy


	5. Meaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm afraid of what I am.  
> I'm afraid of what I'll become.  
> Please don't go anywhere.

i was warm, clutched by him. I didn't want to say anything about this moment, happy at his side and unwilling to give it up. We were cuddled together. His body felt comfortable against me, surprisingly not scorching me as I laid in his arms.

 

I didn't speak, closing my eyes. Comfortable.

He didn't say anything else, either, he smiled gently as he gazed at me. He looked so pleasantly happy. A very sweet scene.

 

Some sort of echoing noise was finally reaching my ears, however. Perhaps it had been a bit too long.

_ “--Ta… --Nata… KANATA!!” _

 

Ms. Oozora? What was going on? I don't think Kanata heard though, just cuddled me closer. I was too comforted by my friend to really bother to move.

She finally whipped open the door to Kanata's room, and I jumped.

 

“What did we do? What's going on? What happened?”

“Gaito, nothing happened.”

“But she yelled!!”

“She's excited. Look at her expression.”

 

I looked up at her excited smile.

Ohh…

 

“ _ What's wrong, mom?” _

“ _ Nothing's wrong! Nothing's wrong! I finished it!” _ I scooted over as Kanata stood up, confused and still a little dazed.

 

“ _ You mean--? _ ”

“ _ ATHORA is ready for installation! I just -- Gaito, do you mind waiting in here? It shouldn't take more than an hour -- stay the night! _ ”

 

… I couldn't argue with that, and let out a sigh.

“ _ Alright. I’ll stay here. _ ”

 

I laid down against the ground as the two left, leaning back into folded arms behind my head. Something about being here, even by myself, gave me this sort of warm and gentle feeling. I was always so calm around Kanata.

 

After a while of just laying on the floor, Abygale’s voice escaped my mouth --  _ our  _ mouth, as I relaxed on the floor.

“ _ You know we can't stagnate around here forever.” _

“ _ I know. I know. We have to find information so we can do what we must, Abygale.”  _ I responded wistfully, sighing rather loudly.

“ _ But you’ve been having such a good time with the Oozoras, I was sure you might have forgotten about him. _ ”

“ _ This is the most kind my life has been to me, Abygale. I just want to cherish my minimal time like this _ .  _ I could never forget about the one who's actions destroyed my destiny. _ ”

I moved to fold my arms across my chest.

 

“ _ We have to start looking soon, Gaito. _ ”

“ _ Just one last day, Abygale. Just let me have this final day with Kanata. _ ”

“ _... Alright. _ ”

 

I knew it wouldn't be that easy for me. It couldn't be easy to leave this strange state of normalcy.

I loved this friend that I had made, and I loved the mother he had, and I loved being at their side and in their house. I loved them.

But if I stayed here, I could never do what our goal had been since leaving the facility.

 

_ We had to kill Kyoya Gaen. We had to. _

 

A man -- no, a boy, hardly older than myself, yet somehow… powerful -- who plays God and toys around with people, with feelings, as if they were toys, or pawns, or disposable and usable.

Someone like that, someone who had given my father what he desired in exchange for ruining his own kid’s life, someone who let greed and his own desires make monsters and destroy lives and break people.

Someone like that, wasn't allowed to live.

 

I wouldn't allow someone who fused himself with a demon to become a god live anywhere on this earth.

I wouldn't let him stand on the same soil as people like Kanata and his mother.

I wouldn't let Kyoya Gaen make anyone else suffer.

 

So we had to kill him, simple as that.

If it meant the end of our own destinies, than so be it.

 

At that thought, the reopening of the door ended my thoughts and the time spent alone with Abygale.

Kanata looked somehow different as he walked in. He spoke, but the way it sounded was wrong. Was off.

 

“ _ Hello. _ ” He looked at me with a smile, a different, new smile, and I was unsure how to react. Something felt… wrong. Something felt bad.

My heart raced with anxiety. I shook, slightly, chilled.

 

He opened his mouth to speak again, words leaving that  _ scared me _ .

What… what could possibly be happening?

 

“ **_I… am Athora._ ** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (:


	6. Fear...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't leave me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a week late RIP

  * “ _I… am Athora.”_

  


It rang in my head, again and again and again.

This wasn’t Kanata.

This was not Kanata.

Kanata was not here. Kanata was gone.

  


Where was Kanata.

Where did Kanata go?

  


My ears rang.

And the glowing began again. Red. Red. Bright glowing red. Violently, uncomfortable, the scene was familiar yet different. Leave him alone, give him back.

  


I lunged at the robot. I lunged, stabbing into the wall with a claw behind him, jabbing, pushing him against, cracking the wall.

  


I stared into his face.

“ _Give him back._ ” I wailed. I dragged my claw down, cracking further on the way.

  


The red faded, the claw fell back to a hand, as I kneeled, grabbing at his legs.

My head hurt. I felt the tears, falling from my face like a harsh rain. I couldn’t do it.

  


I couldn’t do it.

Even if that wasn’t Kanata, I couldn’t hurt him.

“ _Please give him back. Please…_ ” I sobbed.

  


“ _—Athora. Athora stop messing with Gaito. You’re hurting him._ ”

  


Huh?

“ _I’m sorry, Gaito. I’m sorry. He wanted to take over to introduce himself and_ —.”

  


I reached up, pulling myself towards him. I continued to sob.

“ _Kanata…”_

  


He was okay.

Kanata was—

Kanata was okay. I clutched him tightly, not wanting to let go. Fearing of what would happen if I let go. I softly cried against him.

  


“ _I — Kanata, you scared me._ ”

  


“ _I’m sorry, Gaito. I’m sorry. I’m here, I’m not going anywhere. I love you_.”

  


I smiled, still crying against his chest. Warm, secure, comfortable.

_“Don’t leave me like that again, I was scared I lost you…”_ The last three words, again and again in my ears, I heated up a little. _“Yeah, love you too.”_

He meant we were friends, right? Yeah, yeah, though… My mind wandered now, needing this -- Needing him here, no matter how. I closed my eyes, breathing settling into his, resting.

  


We sat down and I stayed near him. I couldn’t let his warmth go, clutching tightly to the clothing he wore with a balled fist.

_“I’m not going anywhere.”_ He said with a whispery tone, running fingers through my hair and holding me close.

  


I felt safe here, secure. I could smile like this, as long as Athora didn’t scare me again.

  


The red didn’t return to my eyes. Rather, a soft purple hue became emitted as someone else’s voice escaped my lips. A voice I knew all too well. _Abygale._

  


_“_ ** _I am from within Gaito -- not quite similar to Athora and you, but that is the best comparison I currently have. My name is Abygale. Do you mind if I speak to your other half?_** _”_

  


_“Huh? Sure. I’ve heard you two talk before.”_

  


Athora’s voice spoke again, and Kanata’s face blinked to a flicker. His eyes, I now noticed, appeared to be more pink. Athora was pink, maybe, Kanata was blue.

  


_“_ ** _What did you need from me?_** _”_ That voice.

  


_“_ ** _You have combat prowess, do you not?_** _”_ Abygale spoke knowingly, certainly. 

  


Athora simply smiled and nodded.

_“_ ** _That is correct. I am a functionality made by Ms. Oozora enabling combat in her son. I am by all means going to protect Kanata. I suppose, to protect him, I will have to protect you as well._** _”_

  


A smile curled to our face.

_“_ ** _Perfect. You can accompany us, then._** _”_

  


_“_ ** _Yes, that was the intent._** _”_

This banter wasn’t much longer but it appeared to be very playful. I tuned the rest out, cheerful because I now knew Athora was not someone harmful. Rather the opposite, I was joyous too because Kanata would be safer around us.

  


Kanata would be safer now.

Kanata would be safe.

  


As I returned to my body, I felt myself buried in his warmth, falling comfortably asleep against my best friend, Kanata Oozora.

  


_“Goodnight…”_ He said, eyes noticeably blue again, petting my hair with ease and comfort as I drifted off into a heavenly lull.





	7. Discover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What of the truth?  
> Will we find it?  
> Will we win, in the end?
> 
> All I ask is that I may stay at your side...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh im late again. but im changing my update schedule to be every other week like this.
> 
> in any case! enjoy!!  
> today we meet ku!

Warmth was met with the bouncing steps Kanata took. I guess I had indeed fallen asleep again, but what with the comforting whirring I felt pressed against his body, I suppose such a thing couldn’t be helped. We had decided to leave that night after having the full discussion with his mother. She trusted us both, so I… felt more than a little pleased.

Today I was going to finally find leads on the one who made Abygale and I like this.  
Kyoya Gaen, that was the name I had finally recalled. Apparently Gaen was the name of a rather influential company that had branches all over the world. We were to meet with an informant by the codename “Satsuki”. She refused to tell us her real name, but that was fine. She knew something, and she was unaffiliated with them. We had reason to trust her words, too.

The meeting place was as arranged. Kanata placed me on the ground with a worried expression.  
“It’ll be fine.” I reassured, “If there’s any danger, we can protect ourselves.”

“Alright.”  
“Satsuki” arrived at the promised time. A petite girl with green hair. I noticed then, her eyes.

She was strange, too, wasn’t she? The shape of a wheel…  
“Right, you must be this officer’s clients, I suppose.”

“So… what is it that you know -- Satsuki?” Calling her by that name -- it certainly was a codename. It didn’t fit her at all.

“It’s Ku Teito, actually! But don’t tell anyone that, I suppose.”

“I see.”  
“In any case--!” Her starry expression immediately faltered, “I apologize if I falter, given my situation. You see, a trusted comrade of mine was… kidnapped by someone in the Gaen company, and I… I am not sure what to do about it myself. He does not wish to be saved, I suppose.”

She looked up at us. “But, I do not like that kind of person’s intent. After all, it is because of them that I am alo--!” Cutting herself off, she cleared her throat.  
“That I am forced to grow up like this.”

She was a strange girl, certainly. Not much shorter than myself, maybe a bit younger.  
Something must have happened with her family, too. I wondered if her calling someone a trusted comrade was her way of softening the blow to her family.

“I know the feeling.” I finally said. After all…

\--Kanata’s cheeks puffed up in a pout.  
“I don’t like that one bit! They shouldn’t do stuff like that to kids! Its mean!”  
\--Ah.

“That’s another thing, actually!” Ku looked upwards at us. “... If you solemnly swear to be my ally, I’ll tell you!”

“That’s a given. My eye is only like is because of that Gaen.” She seemed to mull it over while looking at Kanata, who gave a beaming smile.

“If I have to, I’ll become a trash heap for my Gaito!” He lifted me up and twirled me around.  
I sighed. “Please don’t.”

“Alright, well.. You see, the person at the top -- the infamous Kyoya Gaen, right?” Ku was… visibly distressed. Her eye contact was avoidant if existant.

“Go on. I recognize the name.”

“Well, as it turns out, this Kyoya Gaen, who’s been ordering all these strange experiments, right? He’s the heir to the company, and shouldn’t be leading yet, but more importantly… Rumor has it that he’s only a kid.”

Wait, wait, a kid did this to us?  
I suppose it was a possibility, some kind of sick twisted game by some filthy rich child. A sadistic demon child with a goddamn god complex who saw other humans as his pawns, maybe.

With enough power… Yeah, the heir to the company, that would make sense.

“... Really?” Another long pause had come as I mulled over this new information.

“Mm, but it is only a rumor! So, this officer cannot confirm if it is one hundred percent true, I suppose.” She waved her hands in a sort of signalling.

“Still, thank you for the information. We appreciate it.”

“Mm, I’m glad I could help… You’ll help me in exchange, correct?”

I nodded. “That’s correct. What did you need?”


	8. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship.  
> That's an interesting concept, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been a while since ive uploaded. a lots been going on, as i moved into a new place. 
> 
> Some interesting stuffs going on, huh?

_ “What did you need?” _

 

A smile crossed Ku’s face. The question was clearly welcome, as she lit up. Her hands clasped together, twirling around.

“So! I want you to help me find someone.” 

 

“Find someone?” I asked it with a quirk of my brow. How… odd. It seemed unrelated to our predicament, but perhaps this kind of thing would get us in good standings with the girl. “Who will we be looking for, then?”

 

“A person named Hanako Mikado. I’ve got my own reasons for wanting to find her, depending on how it goes, I’ll tell you once you’ve brought her here -- she’s been trapped by one of Kyoya’s people in order to keep her brother under their supervision. Here’s a map of the place you’ll be…”

She paused, chuckling nervously before putting a finger to her lips.

 

“Yaknow, searching. This officer would very much appreciate if you don’t talk about this to others, mind you.”

 

“Of course not.” I had my own reasons for this, naturally. First of all, Mrs. Oozora could be placed in danger. And of course, there was the matter of Kanata himself as well…

 

Speaking of him, he seemed to be really excited looking over the map.

“Oh! Oh!” He finally said, grinning, “I know this place! It’s the facility that took over Auntie Haruka’s place. Gaen did that to her, too. Mom told me. Maybe we can see her!”

 

“... Your aunt.” I realized the look on my face was one of horror and concern, gazing at the ground beneath us, heart racing. I took the map from him a moment -- I recognized this place.

 

It was on one of the floors of the foundation beneath -- that horrible, horrible place I wanted to forget.

 

A breath in, a breath out. I was already worried about this, but with this, I looked over at Kanata worriedly. “...By any chance, has she seen an explosion above her on the job?”


	9. Anxieties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard, sometimes.  
> I'm not exactly the easiest to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my dumb ass continues to be motivated for this fic again  
> ive just really felt like writing it. i hope thats a good thing?

Waiting with bated breath for Kanata Oozora’s response was like watching a rising flame, unable to do anything save for watch as the enormity of what had transpired flew sparking upwards.

 

I was scared, worried he’d say something not only to confirm my thoughts, but to condemn them.

 

“An explosion? Now that you mention it, I think she did.”

 

My heart rose in my throat, caught like clothes on a thorn bush.

“What -- what did she say?”

 

“She said that they had some really skeevy stuff going upstairs, so she wasn’t surprised if something or someone broke out with a bang like that.”

 

My nerves subsided, and I heaved a sigh of relief. He looked at me curiously.

“In any case, Ku, we shall find the Hanako Mikado you speak of within this facility.”

 

And with that, the interest in the previous conversation seemed to subside again.

“Right. So, since you have connections in there, I’d imagine getting in touch would be wise if possible, correct--”

 

“Oh yeah, I already messaged her.” Ku and I both looked to Kanata with intrigue. She seemed… confused.

 

I spoke up, “I didn’t know you had that function.”

 

“Yup!”

 

Ku looked, again, more confused, furrowing her brow as if trying to understand exactly what the hell he was talking about.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” I said, gripping onto Kanata’s hand. “It’s fine. Best of luck in your endeavors in the meantime Ku -- we’ll be contacting you as soon as we’ve got her.”

 

“Right. Do not use her name when messaging me. Call her -- Flower girl.” Ku brushed off the earlier bit again to continue.

 

“Roger that. May we meet soon.”

 

And so the three of us parted ways, back into a group of one and two respectively.

 

With… the relative silence of Abygale and Athora. Perhaps they were merely observing our conversations -- or maybe they didn’t want us to seem to strange.

 

We headed for the lab, but it wasn’t long ‘till we got caught up in something else. In a nearby forest, the crackles of electricity, the smell of flames, and the sound of a whirring drill caught our attention.

 

“You!”


	10. Woods?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are you?  
> Someone new.  
> A friend?  
> I'm not sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have finished another chapter but am waiting to upload

“You!” The shout rang in our ears. I quickly scuttled behind Kanata, nervous but defensive, ready to attack in the case that our company was violent.

 

It was then I’d noticed the sound had faded, and from the location, a silhouette of a boy no older than I appeared to fade into my view. When I noticed the concerned look on his face, I did not become less tense -- merely less apprehensive. I stepped back out from behind Kanata’s back, making eye contact with him.

 

“What are you doing here? It’s dangerous in these woods. You could get hurt.”

 

I… didn’t expect that.   
“Excuse me?”

 

“Out here. In these woods. It’s dangerous. There are ‘monsters’ out here, you know.” He said again.

 

“Yeah, I’m one of them.” I laughed dryly, a sarcastic expression, rolling my eyes. “Look, we’re kind of in the middle of something. It’s important -- it pertains to our destiny, after all.”

 

Kanata looked back and forth between us, before stepping in the middle.

“Hey! We could use some help.” He said, extending a hand. “Who’re you?”

  
  


“Gao Mikado. And you two?” The boy said. Wait--

 

“Kanata Oozora, nice to meetcha!” Kanata grinned.

 

“Mikado--? Like, Hanako Mikado? Is she your sister?” My tension waived a little bit, as I introduced myself. “... Gaito, by the way. Gaito Kurouzu.”

 

“Huh? Yeah. She’s… I couldn’t help her though. And she was really counting on me.”

 

The last bit of anxiety faded.   
“Can you tell me about that? We might be able to help, if you can help us.”

 

“Sure, if it’ll help Hana, I’ll definitely help you! What do you need?”

 

“Guidance through this forest. We’re meant to get --” I pulled out our map, pointing to the lab. “Here. She’s supposed to be trapped here.”

 

“Why do you know that?” Gao stared quizzically at us both, confused more than anything else.

 

“We’re supposed to be getting her out -- a favor for a… friend of ours. She said it’s personal.”

 

“Oh! Maybe one of Hana’s friends, then. She’s really popular. She’s really friendly, after all. People like her -- even if she’s a halfie like me.”

 

“Ah, you mean -- you’re both ‘monsters’, then?”

 

“Mm. Our dad’s full fledged -- he can take the shape of a dragon. I can’t do that, but I can fuse with them. Hana, on the other hand, doesn’t have any powers. At least none I’m aware of.”

 

I froze at that.

“I’m sorry. I know what they’re going to do to her. We have to go. Now.”


	11. Empathy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm scared.  
> Not for myself, this time.  
> Please, be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help m

The two of them were shaken by the statement -- but I could not look back at their expressions nor falter. I was not about to let that child become another sacrifice in the Gaen corporations schemes -- not like  _ me _ . Gao and Kanata looked at each other with concern as I hurried on, impulsively running, slipping into the woods, further and further --

 

I wasn’t going anywhere, it seemed. And I’d separated from them too, to make matters worse. I wasn’t sure where I was going -- but I was so scared. Even still, I continued on. Even if I fell -- as I tripped, I scraped myself -- Even if I fell to my doom. I couldn’t give up -- I couldn’t let this girl’s destiny be wrought down this path.

 

But I was weak, wasn’t I? Impulsively running off down the path I still couldn’t tred properly. If I kept going, would I even make it out alive? If I kept going, would anything change?

 

Even if I gave up, would I be able to stop her misfortune?

 

Breathless, I choked back tears. Giving up wouldn’t do me any good -- for now, I needed to find my escape. It hurt when I inhaled, but that was okay -- even as my body bled, I wasn’t about to stop moving.

 

And yet, despite my willpower, my destiny had other plans for me. My body slumped down, falling to the ground as I went unconscious. As sudden as my tearing off through the woods had begun, it stopped.

 

I awoke again to the sound of Kanata’s kind voice, his soft robotic fingers running through my hair. It came with the comforting kind of feeling I didn’t want to let go of -- and yet, maybe I was too dependant on the boy.

 

My eyes finally blinked open, sight returning to me.

 

“I’m sorry…” I said, wincing. “I couldn’t find my way out, but, I couldn’t think -- I was scared I wouldn’t save her.”

 

“There’s still time, Gaito. But you have to rest, okay?”

 

It appeared as though I was out of the woods -- just hidden amongst some brush, in a way no one would find me. Kanata smiled at me.

 

I frowned.

“Are you going to go on without me?”

 

He nodded. “Mhm. But I’ll be back really soon. You won’t have to be lonely for long -- you just can’t come with right now, okay?”

 

I didn’t like the sound of that, but…

“Rest, please?” He pleaded.

 

“... Fine. I’ll rest. But you two better come back with her.”

 

“Yeah! And Auntie, too.”

 

And so I was left on the edge of the woods, as the two entered what I pictured to be a horrible deathtrap. I feared for them -- but I trusted Kanata.

 

In the meantime -- I supposed I should rest. Sighing wearily, I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the two to return to my side...


End file.
